deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/Monthly News Blog: October 2015
World News *Well, if you heard Greece was a sinking ship before, then this is going to pretty much be old news. Once again, Greece decided the best way to get itself out of the hole that its been digging for itself is to re-elect the same PM who helped make sure they are in this hole. So, yeah, if you see that Greece gets kicked out of pretty much everything within the next few months or years, don't be surprised. *The Migrant Crisis continues to worsen in Europe as hundreds of thousands move into Europe in hopes of escaping the conflict within their homelands. Governments has clashed with the refugees due to the sudden influx and lack of proper supplies that nations had for them. These camps litter across Europe and due to the conditions, crime is rampant across the camps with murder, looting, rape, etc. Turkey refuses to grant the refugees any sort of refugee status and there for is not obligated to help or just provide the essentials for them to survive. Then there's a good percentage of these refugees who aren't actually refugees, polls are currently being form that about 50% or less are not from Syria and have come to nations like Germany for the economic boost while claiming refugee status. *The lunar eclipse happened, but if you lived in New Jersey you sure as hell didn't see it, because God hates Jersey. Hence why we had orange people on our shore getting famous for yelling at each other and partying. Trust me, those are hours of my life that I'll never get back. But yeah it was pretty cool looking at it from images on the internet. Hopefully I won't be dead before the next one comes around. *In a really weird twist of life, it turns out that Russia may actually end up playing the hero. Russia has recently been sending in thousands of ground forces into Syria, most likely to mount a ground offensive upon ISIS and other extremist forces within the region. Putin, himself has authorized the action which has caused him to butt heads with US President Obama. Also, airstrikes from Russian jets are being identified within the region against ISIS and to celebrate the bravery of Mother Russia, I present you with the following image. *Also, to counter Russia's heroics, America decides to announce that through NASA, we have discovered running water on the planet Mars! This goes great along with the planned mission to settle a colony on Mars and claim it to be ours and laugh as the whole world gets angry. The bigger question is: Do aliens exist? Well, if they do they're likely just microscopic organisms, but it can't hurt to dream where we have first contact with a species. So the following water allows for the possibility that life did inhabit Mars or is currently living on the Big Red planet. Time to research terraforming so we can make that planet a Human planet. Pop Culture News *From Saving Private Ryan to Interstellar and now The Martian, America has spent plenty of time and money to get Matt Damon back to planet Earth. And from the looks of the projected opening weekend, the film is competing to complete a grand slam at the box office this year. The real question, how much money did they spend to save Matt Damon from a horrible death in Nazi-occupied France or SPACE!!!, more than they would on Ben Affleck. Also, Leo is fighting in his journey to get an Oscar during The Revenant, while also trying to kill Tom Hardy (Mad Max), this has a deeper message, I know it. *Fantastic 4 proved to be the horrible trainwreck that everyone saw it as with a horrible box office and even worse reviews. The overall pacing, performances Dr. Doom's design, etc. were some of the largest negatives of the film that leads to the conclusion: Give the Fantastic Four back to Marvel already. Josh Trank also went on Twitter to share his rage over the film and saying that about a year ago he had a much better product for the film than what it turned out to be, whether or not that's him trying to save his own skin, its up to you. Also, at Comic-Con, two of the actors who played members of the F4, went out to get in coffee and no one recognized them. *Nintendo continues trying to kill the Wii U by once again moving back one of its star franchises to 2016. Star Fox, which was meant to release this year during the holiday season and give a nice boost to both game sales and push some actual consoles during the season was pushed back to 2016 thus ruining the holiday line-up Nintendo had planned with only Super Mario Maker leading the Big N's console. Next E3 I'm expecting someone dressed as the Wii U to commit sepukku on stage as the NX appears and mourns it and declares its intentions to take over all of Nintendo's games. Also, Nintendo release some information on your 2016 line-up! I'm still waiting on Fire Emblem: Fates, The New Zelda, etc.. Battle Of The Month Well, time for that special time of the month again. Not that one, but the other one we celebrate here. Users are allowed to nom battles from both September and August to decide which one reins supreme in this battle. You can nom up three battles for this blog due to the lack of news. God speed. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Category:Blog posts